


Change your ways

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: This is your chance.





	Change your ways

Our story starts in Dudley and Piers Dudley's house, they're giving their adopted daughter Delilah a row for bullying a boy in her year at Hogwarts.

Dudley told her, "You can't just go around tormenting this poor boy, Del."

Delilah scowled. "It's Delilah and I only do it because he called you jerks."

Piers frowned. "That's no reason to hex him every single time you see him."

Delilah asked, "Am I meant to just sit by and let him call you horrible things then, dads?"

Dudley sighed. "Tell the head of Slytherin or better yet the Headmistress."

Delilah promised, "If it happens again I will."


End file.
